Nothing left
by Eowyn29
Summary: Hmmm... schwer zu beschreiben. ich glaube, es ist besser, ich sag nix und ihr schauts euch selbst mal an...


Sooo mein nächstes Ficlet fertig... Ich liebe solche Sachen. Na ja, ich bin total gespannt, was ihr davon haltet. g Bitte schreibt mir ein Review!  
  
Nothing left  
  
Wie lange ist es her? Wie viel Zeit ist verstrichen? Wie oft ging die Sonne strahlend auf am Horizont, um sich am Abend wieder herabzusenken? Wie oft sah ich Earendils Stern am Abend aufsteigen in warmen Glanz? Er gab mir einst Hoffnung.  
  
Doch nun sitze ich hier, frage mich, wie Zeit vergangen ist, seit ich das letzte Mal durch den Goldenen Wald wanderte und ich meines Volkes sah, wie lange ich nun schon leide.  
  
Ich spüre, wie salzige Tränen über mein Gesicht rinnen. Wie oft nur habe ich in den letzten Tagen so dagesessen und geweint, versunken in Erinnerungen und tausenden von Fragen?  
  
Wie lange nur ist es her, dass ich das letzte Mal an solch einsamen Abenden die Valar um Hilfe anflehte? Um Trost. Nur um ein kleines Zeichen. Ein Zeichen, dass meine Welt nicht vollständig vergangen ist. Doch die Valar verrieten mich. Keine Antwort kam, kein Trost, kein Zeichen.  
  
Nun sitze ich wie jeden Abend auf dem winzigen Balkon aus Beton, verfolge mit verschwommenen Augen die Lichter der vielen Autos unter mir. Menschen sitzen in ihnen. Vielleicht Väter, die nun heimkehren zu ihren Familien, glücklich von ihrem Tag erzählen, ihre Kinder und die Frau umarmen. Und wen habe ich? Niemanden! Ich bin allein, verhüllt muss ich gehen in dieser Welt, um überleben zu können.  
  
Ich vergrabe mein Gesicht in den Händen, streiche mit fahrigen Fingern über trockene Haut. Ich bin abgemagert, esse kaum noch. Täglich kämpfe ich mit dem Gedanken, eines Tages einfach aufzuhören zu atmen. Erlösung zu finden und diese Welt endlich verlassen zu können.  
  
Und doch weiß ich, ich kann nicht.  
  
Denn ich bin die Letzte. Die Einzige, die übrig ist von unserem einst so stolzen und schönen Volk. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich noch lebe. Ich glaube täglich zu sterben in meiner Trauer und meinem Schmerz. Einst gab es noch mehr von uns hier. Hochgewachsene, blonde und schöne Gestalten, mit Hüten oder Tüchern um ihre Ohren zu verdecken, bewundert von den Menschen. Doch sie alle starben. Starben aus Kummer, an gebrochenem Herzen, weil sie erkannten, dass unsere Zeit vorbei war und wir den Menschen niemals beibringen könnten, die Wälder zu lieben wie wir es taten.  
  
Ich hebe den Kopf und blicke hinauf zu dir, Earendil, einst geliebter Stern unseres Volkes. Die Menschen wissen nicht, was du für uns bedeutetest. Sie fühlen nicht die Hoffnung, mit denen du unser Herz fülltest. Dein Licht ist nicht verblasst über die Zeit, doch die Hoffnung in meinem Herzen ist es.  
  
Ich fühle mich ausgedörrt, schwach und alt. Unendlich alt.  
  
Die Menschen haben nun Mitleid mit mir. Wenn sie mich sehen, wie ich einsam durch graue Häuserschluchten wandle, denken sie, ich wäre noch jung. Dann höre ich sie hinter mir tuscheln: „Oh, sie nur. Noch so jung und schon so krank. Vielleicht AIDS? Oder vielleicht hat sie Krebs .Sie tut mir leid."  
  
Ja, Mitleid haben sie für mich. Mitleid, was kann Mitleid mir geben? Geborgenheit? Freundschaft? Hoffnung? Liebe? Nein. Das kann Mitleid nicht.  
  
„Earendil, ich flehe dich an!"Durch meine von Tränen nassen Augen sehe ich den Stern als schwaches, verschwommenes Licht. Meine Stimme ist nur noch ein heißeres Flüstern. „Earendil, gib mir wenigstens meine Hoffnung zurück..."  
  
Meine schwache Stimme geht unter in dem Hupen der Autos und in dem Geschrei hastiger Menschen unter.  
  
Ich bin am Ende. Alles, was ich hatte, wurde mir genommen. Die Hoffnung, die Freundschaft und die Liebe. Und nun bin ich am Ende.  
  
Ich kenne das Geräusch der sanft plätschernden Nimrodel nicht mehr, das Lachen der Kinder, die in den Bäumen Lothlóriens spielten, das Rauschen der Mallornblätter in der sanften Brise. Hier gibt es nur noch das Dröhnen der Autos, graue Hochhäuser mit winzigen kahlen Wohnungen wie meine. Ich weiß nicht mehr, wer meine Eltern und Geschwister waren, wer meine Freunde und wer meine Herren. Nur ein einziger Name ist es, der in meinem Kopf widerhallt, so frisch, wie an dem Tag, als ich von deinem Tod erfuhr. Nimenor. Wir wollten den Bund eingehen, doch dann warst du der erste, der mir grausam genommen wurde. Ich kann mich nicht an dein Gesicht erinnern, nicht an dein Lachen und deine Augen, nicht an deine Stimme und deine Zärtlichkeit. Ich habe nichts als deinen Namen und ich weiß, dass mich einst unsterbliche Liebe mit dir verband.  
  
Und nun? Nun bin ich allein und nackt in der Dunkelheit mit meinen Tränen. Nichts bleibt mir. Nicht einmal die Erinnerung. 


End file.
